


Your Couch Is Better Than Mine

by Razer



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e06 Of Men And Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razer/pseuds/Razer
Summary: Magnus Bane has a great couch and Alec knows it.Or: Five times Alec falls asleep on Magnus' couch and one time he doesn't.





	Your Couch Is Better Than Mine

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. If you stumble upon any mistakes, feel free to point them out to me :)
> 
> Thanks for reading :D

            _1_

Magnus rolled his eyes when he opened the door. It was late, way too late for anyone to demand any of his services, if you’d ask him. The group of Shadowhunters in front of him didn’t appear to have the same concerns, however. “What does the Clave want now?” he let out an exasperated sigh.

“A spell,” the blond one, Jace, said. Behind him was Clary, as well as the Lightwood siblings, Isabelle and Alec. Jace held out a piece of paper to the warlock. Magnus curled his lips, eyeing it warily before taking it from the Shadowhunter. He let his gaze wander over the paper, scrunching up his nose. Only the Clave would request a spell so elaborate and complex after hours.  
“Well, you better have a seat,” he eventually sighed, waving his hand at the couch, “This is going to take a while.”  
Jace gave him a curt nod before moving past Magnus, the others following him.   


“Isn’t it rather late to show up unannounced at my door? Even for the Clave. This isn’t exactly a spell that is thrown together within a few minutes,” Magnus asked as he turned towards his numerous cabinets.  
“The Clave needs it as fast as possible,” Alec said.  
“They do have a tendency to demand things at a short notice,” Isabelle added, sounding almost sorry.

“Of course,” Magnus said, “And what does the Clave need this spell for?”  
The group of Shadowhunters stayed silent. Magnus turned to look at them, a look of realization on his face. “You don’t know.”  
“We’re just following orders,” Alec said, brows furrowed, “We don’t need to know.”  
The warlock rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to his search for the ingredients, “Obviously.”

Alec pressed his lips into a thin line, watching Magnus move across the room, picking up herbs and other peculiarities from the shelves. Even at this time of the night his hair was styled and his make-up on point. He was all dressed up in a dark blazer that sparkled whenever light hit its fabric and tight pants that hugged his body in all the right places. Who dressed like that when they were just staying in, really?   
When the warlock turned around, he quickly averted his eyes, turning to face his team instead. Isabelle shot him a strange look. He frowned, “What?”  
She shrugged, though there was a small smirk on her face. “Nothing.”  
Alec narrowed his eyes at her, but she simply turned the smirk into a smile. The perfect epitome of innocence. Instead of answering, he glanced over to Jace and Clary, who were too absorbed in their own conversation to notice the exchange between him and his sister. Alec turned his attention back to Magnus, who had started to throw some things together, a deep frown on his face and eyes focusing on his work.

Alec flinched when he felt the phone vibrate in his pocket. He cursed under his breath as he regained his posture, ignoring the snickering on his sister’s part and pulling his phone from his jacket. “Yeah?” he said as he picked up, “Okay…. Yeah, it’s no problem. Of course, we got this.”

Isabelle raised her eyebrows. “Mom?” she asked.  
Alec nodded: “Yeah. There’s a demon on the loose, we’re the closest to its location.”  
As soon as the word _demon_ left his mouth, Jace’s head whipped around. Without waiting another second, the blond Shadowhunter had already jumped up from the couch. “Finally. And I feared this night was gonna be boring,” he said, grinning in anticipation.  
“But someone has to stay here for when the spell is ready,” Isabelle said.  
“I can stay,” Alec shrugged, “You got this.”  
His little sister flashed him a bright grin: “Yeah? You’re sure?”  
Alec frowned: “Yeah… why do you keep looking at me like that?”  
She let out a short laugh, patting his shoulder, “It’s nothing. Have fun.” Ignoring Alec’s confused stare, she shot him a tiny wink for good measure. Before he could say anything, protest or maybe inquire on what she had meant, she was out the door, Jace and Clary at her tail.

“Well, that was quick,” Magnus said behind him, “Looks like it’s just us now, Alexander.”  
“Sure seems like it.”  
“I can’t help but admire their enthusiasm at this time of the night. Don’t Shadowhunters ever get tired?”  
Alec chuckled. “You have no idea.”  
He turned on the couch so he was facing Magnus. Just talking about sleep made him want to go home and bury himself under a ridiculous amount of pillows and blankets. The warlock wasn’t the only involuntary participant of this business transaction. Alec would much rather be in his room right now, reading a book or catch up on some much needed sleep.  
But instead, he was here. There were worse places to be. Magnus was quite captivating to watch, Alec decided. The way he concentrated on his work, brows furrowed and lips pressed together as his hands gracefully worked their magic. The blue flames danced around his fingers, almost hypnotic in the way they captured his attention. Alec felt his eyes grow heavy, dropping close ever so often, before he caught himself again. He shook his head and blinked to get himself to wake. Magnus didn’t need to notice his desire for sleep. The spell was more important.  
He was doing quite well until a yawn escaped his throat, drawing the warlock’s attention back to him.  
Magnus eyes wandered over the Shadowhunter. “You don’t have to stay. It’s late and the spell will still take some time. I can bring it by the Institute tomorrow.”  
Alec shrugged. “It’s fine,” he said, laying his head onto his arms, which he had crossed on top of the backrest of the couch, “I can do this.”  
Magnus chuckled, his gaze falling back to the spell. “You sure look like you could fall asleep any second.”  
Alec shook his head. Or rather, made an effort to do so, it was more of a curt nod to the side. “It’s just been a long day,” he muttered.  
The warlock snorted, “You could say that.”  
“Hmm,” it wasn’t more than an affirmative noise that left Alec’s throat. If he just rested his eyes real quick he would be up and running in no time again, right? Just for a few seconds. Nothing more.    
“You should take better care of yourself.”  
“Hmm,” Alec was aware that the warlock was saying something. He just couldn’t quite concentrate on the words that were uttered. He had a nice voice. Magnus. Soothing and calm.  
“Are you even listening, Alexander?” He could almost hear the smirk  
“Alexander?”

Magnus looked up. There Alec was, eyes closed and mouth slightly open, still leaning against the backrest of the couch. He looked adorable, Magnus decided. Face all squished as it lied on top of his arms and legs dangling over the edge, threatening to touch the floor. There was a good chance he would sooner or later fall from the couch, if he dared move too much. Magnus shook his head, though he couldn’t stop the smile spreading on his lips. He would finish the spell and then, maybe, he would wake the hunter.

Maybe.

 

_2_

There was a knock at the door.

For a moment Magnus thought he might have imagined it. No one in their right mind would be at his door at this time of the night. He was about to turn in himself, and that was saying something. But there it was again, another knock. Grumbling under his breath he pulled on his robe, tying it roughly around his waist before making his way to the front door. As soon as he opened it, he was faced with a rather tired looking Shadowhunter.  
“Alexander?” Magnus said.  
Alec gave him a sheepish smile. “Hi. I’m sorry, I know it’s kinda late. I was just wondering if I could come in for a bit?”  
Magnus frowned, but stepped aside to let him enter the apartment. “Is everything alright?” he asked, not able to keep the worry out of his voice, “Does the Clave need something?”  
It wouldn’t be the first time and certainly not the last.  
“Uhm, no. Actually, I just… couldn’t sleep and I don’t know,” he shrugged, “I was just out, getting some air and I sort of ended up here.” His eyes finally fell onto the warlock’s attire. He bit his lip, looking back up at an alarming speed. Magnus was shirtless, and the fabric of the robe didn’t cover the entirety of his chest. It made the warlock grin. At least he had some kind of effect on the Shadowhunter.  
“Anyways,” he said, making Alec look back at him, “If I’m going to be up longer I might as well indulge in a drink. Can I interest you in one as well?”  
“Sure,” Alec shrugged. He wasn’t much of a drinker, Magnus was well aware of that. But the warlock was nothing if not determined to find something the Shadowhunter would enjoy as well.  
“Take a seat then I’ll be right out.” He pointed him towards the couch and Alec nodded as Magnus disappeared into the kitchen. When he came back, Alec had gotten rid of his jacket and was flipping through a book, his fingers turning the pages with care.  
“You like to read?” Magnus asked, making him look up.  
“Yeah,” Alec said, “You have a great collection.”

“Why thank you. I do think so myself as well,” Magnus grinned, holding one of the glasses in his hands out to Alec. “I’ve had quite some time to acquire a great amount of first editions and rare copies. You are welcome to look through them anytime you like.”  
Alec’s lips twitched into a small smile, “I might hold you to that.”  
The Shadowhunter took the glass from Magnus, eyes glancing over it before looking back at the warlock. Magnus held out his own glass and Alec met him halfway.

“Is everything going well at the Institute?” Magnus sat down beside the hunter. He watched Alec as he took a tiny sip from his drink, his face only screwing up a little bit at the bitter taste.  
“It’s fine,” Alec said, shrugging his shoulders, “There’s a lot to do.”  
“There always is.”  
The warlock lifted his free hand, brushing Alec’s shoulder. “Don’t overwork yourself, Alexander. You should get some rest.”  
“There are more important things.”  
He took another sip, this time his face a schooled expression, prepared for the taste. “What were you still doing up so late?” he asked.

Magnus shrugged. “Oh, this and that. I have a large clientele and the Clave never fails to unexpectedly knock at my door,” he teased, his eyes twinkling.  
Alec nodded, staring at the translucent liquid in his glass.  
“Why do you keep doing it?”  
“What?”  
“Helping the Clave. Helping us even though we barge in at the worst times. What’s in it for you? It’s not like the Clave would be running to help you anytime soon.”  
“I guess it’s not really about helping the Clave,” Magnus said, “Everything comes at a price, as does my help. I don’t usually do these things out of the good of my heart, Alexander.”  
“You didn’t ask anything from me.”  
Magnus hesitated. It was true, when the Shadowhunter had come for the spell he had forgone any payment. But he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. He knew Alec wasn’t ready. And Magnus wouldn’t push him. But he did keep coming back. It had to mean something, at least.  
“I quite enjoy your company,” he said, instead.  
Alec snorted: “People usually wouldn’t pay for my company.”    
“Well, I’m not most people then.”  
The Lightwood let out a small yawn, his tiredness finally catching up with him. “Maybe you’re just weird.”  
Magnus laughed, “Oh, I have no doubt about that.”  
Alec let his head fall back onto the backrest, closing his eyes for just a moment.

“You could stay.”  
Magnus wasn’t sure if he crossed the line by saying those words. Their invisible line Magnus threatened to pass so many times, always only barely holding himself back.  
Alec sighed. “I really shouldn’t,” he murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. He yawned again and immediately put his hand over his mouth, as if he wanted to try and hide the fact that he was tired.  
“And what if you accidentally fell asleep?” Magnus said, eyes twinkling.  
Alec let out a short laugh, “Accidentally?”  
“I wouldn’t want to disturb a sleeping Shadowhunter.”  
Alec shook his head, but there was a smile playing on his lips. For a moment Magnus thought he would stand up and leave. But Alec didn’t say anything and he didn’t move. Magnus rose from the couch and reached for Alec’s glass. His lips curved upwards when he saw that it was empty. So maybe Alec did like the drink after all.  
With quick steps he walked into the kitchen, putting the glasses next to the sink. He sighed and shot a quick glance to the clock on the wall. No wonder the Shadowhunter was tired. At this time of the night even Magnus himself would turn in and then proceed to sleep through most of the next day.

When he came back, the young Lightwood’s head had dropped to the side, his arm draped over his chest as he was snoring softly. Magnus couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Alec seemed to carry a lot on his shoulders, but when he slept it fell right off him. He had never seen the hunter so at peace.  
The warlock fetched a blanket from his bedroom and put it over Alec’s body. “Sleep well,” he said to the unconscious form before walking into his bedroom.

 

_3_

“Stay still, “Magnus said, glaring at Alec.  
The Shadowhunter hissed, his shoulders tensing once more as a burning sensation shot through his entire body. He clenched his fists, forcing himself to lay still. “I’m trying,” he gritted out.

It had been a normal demon hunt. Standard protocol, nothing out of the ordinary. It should’ve been an easy mission. Still, it had gone wrong. They had managed to kill the demon, but it had left Alec with a rather ugly wound to his side. It was too deep to heal it with his runes and he was losing blood fast. And that’s how he found himself back at Magnus’ loft.  
Jace was still pacing around the room, ever so often looking at his Parabatai lying on the couch. He had been with him and had dragged him all the way to the warlock’s apartment.  
Magnus’ hands were glowing, eyes focused on the wound. His lips were pressed to a thin line as he let his magic work.  
Alec was breathing heavily, squeezing his eyes shut as another jolt of pain coursed through him.

“Is he gonna be okay?” Jace asked, finally coming to a halt next to the warlock.  
Magnus rolled his eyes, “Of course. He will have to rest for a bit, but if you give me a few minutes he will be as good as new.”  
Jace nodded, “Okay… okay, good.”

Magnus narrowed his eyes in concentration, his hands moving ever so gracefully. Whenever Alec opened his eyes he couldn’t help but observe the man healing him. The way his eyes flickered, the glamour threatening to slip. Tiny flecks of gold mixing in with the warm, dark brown before vanishing again. He would love to see them, at some point. Without the glamour.  
Magnus’ hair looked soft, too. Alec wondered if it would feel as soft as it looked. He wanted to touch it, run his hands through it. Maybe mess up that perfect hairstyle the warlock always had, no matter the time of the day.

When Magnus eventually pulled back, the blue flames around his hands disappearing, Alec didn’t feel like dying anymore. The sharp stings in his lungs had all but disappeared and he could breathe again, without every intake of air feeling like someone rammed a knife in his side over and over again.  
His eyes felt heavy, he could barely keep them open. Now that his body was healed, all it wanted to do was shut down and regenerate.  
“Thank you…” he murmured, his hand reaching out towards Magnus. His voice was rough and so quiet, he wasn’t sure if the warlock heard the words.

Magnus gave him a soft smile.  
“You’re gonna be okay.”

 

            _4_

“I hope it’s not too late?” Alec asked, as he stood in front of Magnus once again.     
“Never.” The warlock gave him a wink, making the other man blush ever so slightly. Like every other night, Magnus made a welcoming gesture, his door wide open.    
“I would’ve come sooner, I just couldn’t get away from the Institute any earlier.” Alec stepped inside the apartment, his hands buried in the pockets of his jacket.  
“I just wanted to thank you again, for saving my life last night,” he said, looking up at the warlock. 

Magnus smiled. “It was nothing.”

“No,” Alec said, eyebrows furrowed, “It really wasn’t. Not everyone would’ve done that. And I know that you have enough on your mind as it is, being the High Warlock and all. I didn’t want to burden you any further.”  
“Alexander,” Magnus said his name so quietly, as if the name itself was a treasure to be protected. Alec loved hearing his name said like that. He loved it. And he hated it. He hated what it made him feel. How his stomach fluttered and a shiver ran down his spine every time the warlock said it. _Alexander._ Nobody else made him feel this way. And it was both liberating as it was terrifying.  
Magnus’ reached out for him, though he stopped halfway, as if he had just remembered that that would cross the line. That stupid line.  
“You could never be a burden.”  
Alec bit his lip, his eyes flickering over Magnus’ face. There was nothing there but complete and utter sincerity and Alec could’ve sworn his heart gave out for a second.  
“But, now that you’re already here, would you like to come in for a bit?” Magnus asked, raising his eyebrows at him.  
Alec nodded, a small smile displayed on his lips. “Sure.”

And maybe this time, when he stayed so long his eyes threatened to fall close, he let his head fall onto the armrest on purpose. Maybe this time he didn’t tell Magnus that he should go. Maybe this time he didn’t bother trying not to fall asleep, because maybe, just maybe this time he could admit to himself that he didn’t want to leave.

 

            _5_

It wasn’t long before Alec found himself back in front of Magnus’ loft. His heart was pounding in his chest, he could feel the pulsing of his blood pumping through his veins. His heartbeat was loud enough he could hear it. Could feel it hammer against his ribcage as if it was daring to break free.  
He stopped in front of the door, just staring at it. He kept coming back. He knew why he came back. There wasn’t really much left to deny at this point.  
Alec stared at the wooden surface, not moving from his spot. He wanted to knock, wanted to see that face he’d gotten so used to over the last few weeks. Hear that voice, see him smile again.  
He swallowed the knot in his throat, finally lifting his hand until his fist made contact with the cold surface.  
Magnus was probably already annoyed by his nightly visits. Alec had not once managed to appear at an appropriate time. When the sun was still high up in the sky and he wasn’t mere minutes away from falling asleep.  
But when Magnus opened the door, it wasn’t with an irritated frown, but rather with a bright smile. And Alec couldn’t help but smile right back.

“Hey.”  
“Hello, Alexander. It looks like you are indeed incapable of appearing during the day, are you?” There was no bite in the words he said. Just a teasing glint in his eyes and an amused smile playing on his lips.  
Alec ducked his head. “I guess so, I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be,” The warlock said, stepping aside to let the Shadowhunter in, “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Alec sighed.  
“I needed to get away from the Institute. Or rather my mother.”  
“Ah,” Magnus said, nodding, “Is Maryse giving you a hard time?”  
The Lightwood shrugged, “She just wants what’s best for our family.”

He let himself fall onto the couch. The couch he had gotten so familiar with by now. Just the soft material under his fingertips brought back memories of every night he had spent there. It was just a couch. But sometimes he felt like he liked it better than his own bed.  
Magnus sat down beside him. “Do you want to talk about it?”  
Did he? He couldn’t even explain why Magnus was the first person he had sought out. Not Isabelle. Not his Jace, his own parabatai. But Magnus.

“She wants me to marry.”

The words had been stuck in his throat for way too long. As if saying them out loud would make them too real, too fast. He hated how his voice broke when he said it. He hated how vulnerable they made him feel.

Magnus blinked. “Oh.”  
Alec let out a short, humorless laugh, “Yeah.”  
“And… do you…?” It was almost as if he was afraid to ask.  
“I don’t want to get married,” Alec shrugged, “Not like this. But it’s my responsibility. My obligation to do what’s best for my family.”  
“Alexander…”  
Alec felt a hand on his shoulder, turning his head to look at Magnus.  
“It’s not a fault to want to be happy,” Magnus said, his eyes so intense Alec could’ve sworn they looked right into his soul. Unraveled every secret, every dream hidden behind the cold exterior, “I know your family is important to you, but that doesn’t mean you have to blindly obey every order they throw your way. You are allowed to be selfish.”  
“I know… I just. I don’t know.”

He bit his lip as he watched Magnus’ expression. He didn’t know what he had expected. For him to be angry? To be happy? To tell him to go for it or to beg him not to?  
He stared at the man in front of him. Now that he was looking at him, he couldn’t look away. Magnus always had a captivating presence, but being so close to him was different. Alec wanted to suffocate every ounce of himself that longed to be even closer. And he wanted to set it free.

“Magnus, I…” he started, but cut himself off again. What was he supposed to say? What did he want to say?  
The warlock stayed silent, his gaze remaining on Alec.  
“I don’t know,” He said, instead.  
“Do you, though?” Magnus asked, “You’ve been coming back for weeks now. Why?”  
Alec looked away. “I don’t know what you mean.”  
“I think you know exactly what I mean.”  
Alec took a deep breath.  
“Does it matter?” he asked.

Magnus reached out, his hand softly touching the Shadowhunter’s cheek. “Yes it does, This matters, Alexander. You matter.”  
Alec’s eyes flickered down to the warlock’s lips before wandering up to his eyes again.   
Magnus chuckled, “You can, you know? You can kiss me.”  
The Shadowhunter licked his lips, nodding.  
“Okay.”  
“Okay?”  
He let out a short, breathless laugh, “Yeah. Okay.” 

There was nothing that could have prepared Alec for this. For how Magnus’ lips would feel against his own, moving slowly, taking it all in. For how his hands gripped the lapels of Magnus’ coat, because he didn’t know where else to hold onto. He just knew he had to hold onto something. For how the warlock’s hands came to settle at his waist, not pulling but just resting there. Keeping him grounded as his entire body shivered, threatening to fall apart.  
Alec chased after Magnus’ lips when he broke the kiss. The warlock beamed at him.  
The Shadowhunter let out a short laugh, running his hands through his hair. He could feel Magnus’ gaze on him, watching him intently.    
“Are you okay?”  
Alec shrugged. “I’m not sure,” he said, “I never thought I could have this.”  
“You could have everything, Alexander.”  
Alec smiled. He couldn’t help the invisible pull at the corners of his lips. Magnus took Alec’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers. The younger man leaned into him, shoulder on shoulder, as his eyes wandered down to their joint hands. The line had been crossed. Demolished and trampled. They had taken it and shattered it into a dozen pieces. Why had there ever been a line in the first place? Alec couldn’t quite remember.  
He let his head fall back onto the couch. Eyes half-closed and still a dopey smile on his lips. Magnus chuckled. “Tired?” he asked.  
“No.” Alec shook his head, even though he could feel his limbs growing heavy. He tried to suppress a yawn.  
“Of course not.” A mischievous smirk played on the warlock’s lips.  
“Don’t wanna leave.”  
“Then stay.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Well, I have it on good authority that my couch is exceptionally comfortable,” he winked at him and Alec let out a snort.

They both slept on the couch that night.

 

            _+1_

Magnus wasn’t surprised when Alec showed up again the next night. “You keep coming back, Alexander,” he grinned.  
Alec ducked his head. “You have a good couch,” he said, a smile gracing his lips.  
Magnus nodded, chuckling. “I do have a great couch.”  
He almost turned away, before stopping himself and adding: “I have a better bed, though.”  
Alec rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah?” he asked, biting his lower lip.  
Magnus nodded once more, “I’m sure it would be much more comfortable than that couch.”  
“I suppose I would have to test that theory out myself,” Alec smirked.  
Magnus stepped closer, taking Alec’s hands in his own. Alec’s eyes flickered down to their hands as he intertwined their fingers, and back up again. He didn’t hesitate this time when he leant in and connected their lips.  
This was still so new, so foreign. But Alec never wanted it to stop. The warmth of Magnus’ body against his, feeling his steady heart beat next to the fast pace of his own.  
One of Magnus’ hands pulled out from his grip, moving to cup Alec’s cheek and pulling him further in. The Shadowhunter couldn’t help but smile against his lips. This was real. He got to have this.

When they pulled away, the warlock was grinning at him. “You’re welcome to try it out anytime.”  
“I might take you up on that offer.”  
Magnus’ eyes twinkled in amusement.  
“Yes?”  
“Yeah.”


End file.
